Revenge
by yurisnow
Summary: Dean is kidnapped and tortured by a demon who wants revenge for what Dean had done in the past. Will Sam be able to save Dean? Or will it be too late...?
1. The Call

**Authors Note: **I know it's been a while but hopefully I'm back. I'm hoping. We'll just have to see what happens with life and those nasty curve balls. This is something similar I did while role playing but I'm changing it up a little. Same general idea but changed up a little.

If I get enough people who ask for it, I might write the prequel. There will be more chapters to this too!

Word Count: 1,522

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestions to torture

XxXxXx

Dean rolled across the ground trying to get away. He popped up looking for a way out of this cave. He was somewhere and it all looked familiar to him. He tried to put his finger on it but he didn't have enough time. Before he could think of where he was, he was slammed into the wall. He grunted as he made contact with the hard surface. There was a hand around his throat and someone in his face. The person in his face was blonde and male. Dean recognized him immediately. The male moved so he was the only thing Dean could see. "I bet you're wondering why I have you."

"For tea? 'Cuz you know everyone loves tea time," Dean remarked. Which was a mistake as he felt the fingers tighten around his throat.

"That was a mistake," The man hissed into his ear. Dean felt the air being sucked out of his lungs. He struggled for a breath as he heard the man laughing in his ear. "You want to make it through this, I suggest you keep your mouth closed. Got it?"

Dean would have answered if he wasn't seeing black spots. He tried to gasp for a breath but found he couldn't. He tried again and felt the blackness over taking him. The man sighed and shoved Dean farther into the wall, "I want an answer. Answer me you piece of shit!" Dean tried to answer but his throat was closed up.

Suddenly Dean found himself on the ground gasping for a breath. The black was slowly fading away to see the males face in front of his again. He really wanted to hurt this SOB. "Did you hear me? Answer me you piece of shit."

"I thought you…wanted me… to keep my mouth closed," Dean gasped rubbing his throat.

The males face went from being emotionless to have furry written across it. "You haven't learned your lesson have you?" The male picked Dean up by the collar and held him in the air with his feet suspended above the ground. Dean wrapped his hands around the males wrists trying to pry free. "Must I remind you what I am?" The males eyes flickered to black. "I thought you would have known from our last encounter. Which by the way, I really didn't like."

Suddenly, Dean was pinned against the wall again unsure how he got there. One moment he was suspended in the air and the next he was being crushed into the wall. "You almost killed me, your tortured me for hours. Now I'm going to get my revenge." Dean felt a sense of dread wash over him. He had tortured this guy for hours trying to get Sam's location. It was the only way to find his brother. After what Dean had done to the demon, he was honestly scared of what the demon would do to him.

"What? You're afraid to give Mr. Aym an answer Deano?" Dean was shoved into the wall and he felt the wall give and crack creating an imprint of himself like in the cartoons. He grunted as he felt the pressure of digging into the wall.

"I'm not afraid to answer, you son va bitch," Dean grunted. "I know what I did to you and I don't regret it one bit."

Aym titled his head back and let out a roaring laugh. He laughed for a couple of minutes before looking back at Dean "Don't you get it you little ant? You will regret what you did. After I'm done with you." Aym pulled a knife from his pocket and began twirling it in his fingers.

He looked at the knife and then back at Dean. "I'm going to start with where you started with me." Aym slowly moved the knife to Deans side cutting his clothes. Aym stopped the blade right beneath Dean's ribcage. Aym looked at Dean and smiles "I'm going to start right here." With that, Aym plunged the blade into Deans side.

Dean cried out as the blade punctured his side. He felt the hot sensation of blood pour out and his skin burn in pain. He grinded his teeth together to stop from yelling out again. He didn't want to show Aym that it actually hurt him. "That's all you got?"

Aym chuckled. "Oh that's just the beginning Deano. This is nothing compared to what you're going to feel soon pretty boy."

XxXxXx

Dean attached to the wall panting, bleeding, and in pain. He wanted out. He wanted out more than anything right now. He wanted to be back in the Impala with Sam traveling the back roads through the night. But that couldn't happen right now. He needed to figure a way out of here. He couldn't do that anytime soon if he didn't get down. It was going to be hard to get away considering he was pinned to the wall with wires that were digging and cutting into his wrists. Along with the wires, he had lacerations, deep cuts, puncture wounds, slash marks, and several other wounds all over his body. His collarbone was broken and his left leg. He wasn't sure how he was going to get out of this one.

He limply pulled at the wires and it only resulted them digging into his skin even more. He grunted and left himself going light headed. He lowered his head as he left his eyes closing again he needed to stay awake. If he didn't, he may not wake up. _No… Stay awake… dammit… _

…_Sammy…_

Dean struggled to stay awake. He tried his hardest but it wasn't working for him. He tried to lift his head back up but it wouldn't move. It felt like dead weight hanging there. Dean let out a frustrated growl as he slipped back under the black water.

XxXxXx

"Rise and shine pretty boy," Aym purred in Deans ear.

He didn't want to wake up. He wanted to stay asleep for the rest of eternity. Dean opened his eyes slowly. Once his eyes were open, everything was blurry. Like he had lost too much blood and he couldn't see straight. He moaned feeling the pain from all the wounds and broken bones. "S'mmy…" Dean moaned again like it would summon his brother here.

Aym chuckled. "Your precious little brother isn't here right now. What are you going to do without him? There's no one to save you. There's no one here at all. He doesn't even know how much pain you're in." Aym paused and leaned the tip of the knife against Dean's cheek. "Oh you know what we could do? Why don't we give your brother a call?"

Dean shook his head. No, he didn't want to call Sam. He wanted Sam to find him but he didn't want to Sam to hear how bad he was. Aym dug through his pocket. "Ah, here it is," He pulled the phone out and slowly opened it going through his contacts. "Let's see… ah… here he is… Sam." Aym smirked and pressed the send button.

"Dean?" Sam's voice crackled through the air like a lightning bolt during a thunderstorm.

"Why hello there Sammy. I have Dean with me right now." Aym said, grinning darkly. Dean wanted to take the phone away from the psycho bitch that was in front of him. He wanted to snatch the phone right out of his bloody hands.

"Where are you?" Sam growled back into the phone.

"Would you like to speak to your brother?" Aym ignored Sam's question.

There was a pause on Sam's end of the phone then two voices arguing back and forth. Dean wanted to cry out and tell Sam where he was but Dean had no idea. He was in some sort of cave and that's all he knew. "Yes."

Aym smiled. "Alright, here he is. Say hello Deano."

Aym held the phone up near Deans mouth. "...S'm..my…" It was all Dean could get out before he felt like he was going to pass out again from the pain and blood lose.

"Dean? Shit, Dean, hang on, I'll get you out," Sam shouted into the phone with concern lacing through his voice.

Dean was about to say something when Aym snatched the phone away. "You won't need to search for Deano Sammy. I'll make sure he returns. He maybe in a couple pieces; but I'll get him home. You don't need to worry about that."

"You bastard! Give him back in one piece!" Sam shouted.

Aym shook his head "Oh that was a mistake my boy. Now I don't think I'll give Deano back. Good day to you." Aym snapped the phone shut and turned his back to Dean. A few moments later, Aym turned back around. This time pure anger was etched across his face. He looked up at Dean with his black eyes. "You will pay for what your brother said Deano."

Aym crept over to Dean with a blade in his hand. The next thing Dean knew, he was crying out in pain no longer caring about his tough demeanor.


	2. Giving Up

**Author's Note: **Here's chapter two! I hope everyone likes the story so far. I know this chapter is shorter but I feel like it's the appropriate length for this chapter.

Word Count: 1,065

Rating: T

Warning: Suggestions to torture

XxXxXx

Sam slammed the phone down on the desk. He was furious with himself. If he hadn't responded like that, he'd still be on the phone with Dean. The way Dean had said his name… Sam shuddered. He needed to get Dean outta there as quickly as possible. Sam turned to Bobby. "We gotta get Dean outta there Bobby."

"I know boy," Bobby replied grabbing two shot glasses and some scotch. He poured the two shots and handed one to Sam.

"You heard Dean… he sounded…" Sam didn't want to think about how bad Dean would be. He drained the scotch in one mouthful.

Bobby nodded drinking some of his. "We know Dean's alive; we can work from there."

Sam shook his head. He was frustrated with Bobby. He knew Dean was alive but bobby didn't hear the tone of voice Dean used. Dean was not okay and they needed to get to him soon. "Bobby, you heard him! He could barely say my name! You heard what that bastard said!"

This time Bobby was the one slamming his shot glass down on the table. "Dammit boy! Don't yer understand we can't do anythin' right now! The demon has Dean in a secluded location. The only thing we can do right now is figure out where Dean is. I know we're on a time line but we gonna do what we can right now. That's finding Deans location. So before yer go all macho on me, let's find where the sonvabitch has him. We need to treat this like a normal case so let's do so." With that, Bobby turned on his heel and went into the study.

Sam stared at where Bobby had just been standing. Who knew he had that kind of temperament… He was right. They needed to treat this like a normal cas. Sam couldn't let his emotions get the best of him in this case. It couldn't happen… Sam shook his head and followed Bobby out into the study. He stood in front of the desk with his arms folded. "Alright, where do we start?"

Bobby glanced up at Sam and then at the computer. "GPS."

Sam raised an eyebrow and grabbed a chair pulling it over to the desk to face the computer with Bobby. "Wouldn't the demon turned off the GPS?"

Bobby shrugged. "It's our best bet. We take what we can." The keys on the keyboard clicked and a page popped up. Sam watched Bobby go through the whole process. With the internet, it wasn't hard to find people or their phone numbers. All you had to do was type in the phone number or go the phone company's website. It wasn't all that hard.

"I'm impressed you know how to do this."

Bobby glared at Sam. "I may be old but I keep myself up to date."

Sam chuckled. "Obviously."

Bobby went quite again and some more clicking of the keys rang throughout the room. Sam was trying to hide it but the worry was etched into his face. What if they came too late? What if Dean wasn't there? Or the GPS didn't work…? What if they could never find Dean? What would happen then? Sam couldn't live the rest of his life not knowing what happened to his big brother. The only person who had remained constant in his life. Sam shook his head; he didn't want to think about that. He couldn't to get through this case. Sam sighed and rubbed his face.

"Gotta focus," Sam muttered to himself as he watched Bobby.

"What?" Bobby asked.

"Nothing," Sam shook his head. "Have you found anything yet?"

There was a moment or two before Bobby responded. "I think so…"

Sam got up and stood where he could see the screen better. He moved his eyes over the map and looked at it. "Right there?"

Bobby nodded. "Right there."

They had Deans location.

XxXxXx

"Don't you love that feeling? The feeling that no one is going to come for you?" Aym said he was rather happy right now. He loved seeing the people he tortured in pain.

Dean didn't answer. He didn't move. The words Aym spoke stung him worse than any of his physical wounds. Dean had given up on Sam trying to find him. Sam wasn't coming… there was no way Sam could find him. They were in a cave or something. Dean didn't know anymore. He couldn't focus whenever he looked at anything. Focus was none existent for him right now. Sam couldn't find him in time. When and if Sam found him, he'd be dead. Dean knew it. There was no way they'd make it in time…

"Have you given up hope on that brother of yours?" Dean didn't respond. "Oh you have haven't you? Oh that's great! That means you don't think he'll find you!" Aym beamed, clapping his hands.

Dean lowered his head until his chin was touching his chest. He closed his eyes and felt himself go limp. He went slack and didn't care anymore that the wires were digging into his wrists and ankles. He felt a hand lift his face up and then drop it. He moaned as pain radiated through his body from the simple head drop. It started at his collarbone and works its way down to his leg.

"You're not giving up on me now are ya Deano? I can't let that happen. Not now. Not when things were starting to get fun for me." Aym tsked and trailed his fingers down Dean's shirtless body. He applied extra pressure to the wounds on his chest and his collarbone. Every time pressure was added, Dean moaned in pain. The pressure made the wounds throb even more than they were before. He wanted it to stop…

"Does that hurt Deano? Do you want me to stop? Just scream it and I'll make the pain go away. I'll make everything stop…" An evil grin etched on Aym's face having more intentions behind his words than he let on. Aym knew he wasn't capable of screaming anymore. He'd lost his voice from the hours of pain and torture. The only sounds he was capable of making were moans and groans. Beyond that, he was soundless.

He wanted to scream out but before he could the black water enveloped him again. He hoped he wouldn't wake up this time…


	3. Snowy Trails

**Author's Note: **Chapter 3! I hope everyone likes the story so far.

Word Count: 1,282

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestions to torture

XxXxXx

Sam climbed out of the Impala and stretched his long legs. He'd been traveling for two days straight only stopping to switch spots with Bobby every couple of hours. The drive had been long and tedious. Sam wanted to find Dean before it was too late. The what if questions were still going through his head and it made focusing on the search and rescue extremely difficult.

Deans GPS had landed them into the middle of Alaska. Sam hoped Dean was warm and in a cave. If Dean was out in the cold in as bad as shape as Sam thought he was, this will not end well.

"Bobby, this is where the GPS said Dean was?" Sam asked, looking around.

"Yeah but there's nothin' around here," Bobby said.

Oh was Bobby right. The terrain was nothing but snow and trees. The trees had snow on it which made them blend into the background. There terrain was very hilly and it stretches on for miles. If they were going to find Dean, they needed to start now. "Isn't this going to be a joy ride?" Sam muttered going to the trunk pulling out a backpack.

Neither Bobby nor Sam was dressed for this weather. They hadn't been expecting the temperatures to be this cold. Sam rooted around the trunk of the car for clothes. He pulled out an extra sweatshirt and a jacket. He handed the bigger of the two to Bobby. "This is all I could find."

Bobby took the sweatshirt and held it up to his chest. He looked down then up at Sam. The sweatshirt was short but it'd have to do. Bobby pulled it on and Sam had to bite his tongue to keep from laughing. The sweatshirt came halfway up Bobby's stomach and the sleeves were too short. His flannel shirt stuck out the bottom and the sleeves of the sweatshirt. Bobby glared at Sam, "Shut your both you damn idjit."

"I'm sorry, it's too funny," Sam chuckled slipping on his own jacket and zipping it up.

"Oh so you get the one that fits you perfectly? I see how it is," Bobby huffed sliding his hands into the front pocket on his sweatshirt.

"'Cuz this is my jacket…?" Sam said, rooting around in the trunk grabbing some more ammo and knives.

"So you give me Deans?" Bobby muttered.

Sam ignored him grabbing Dean's second pistol and shoved it in his waist band. He knew Dean would want that when they found him. He grabbed a flash light and handed it to Bobby. He grabbed Dean's and shoved it in his back pocket. With his hand on the lid of trunk, Sam spotted the first aid kit and a blanket. He quickly grabbed it stowing it in the backpack before shutting the trunk.

"Alright, let's do this." Sam said, slinging the backpack over his shoulders and adjusting it until it was in the right spot.

Bobby turned on his heel and looked out among the snowy trees and hills. "We're on a time line Sam." The sun was setting and they didn't have much time before it would be dark. When it's dark, the temperatures plummet below freezing. They'd have to find Dean and bring him back to the Impala before it got too cold.

"I know Bobby," Sam sighed nodding.

With that, they both started the long trek through the snowy terrain of Alaska looking for Dean.

XxXxXx

Sam blew into his hands trying to warm them up. Night had fallen three hours ago and as soon as the sun set, the cold quickly took the heats job. The search was not going well. They had found several caves but none were the one they needed. Bobby was about to call it quits for the night but Sam wouldn't let him. They weren't leaving Alaska without Dean. The moment they had Dean, they'd leave.

"Sam, we need to take a break, so back to the car and get some rest," Bobby said, placing a hand on Sam's shoulder.

"No, we're not stopping Bobby. Dean wouldn't want us to," Sam moved his shoulder knocking Bobby's hand away.

"It's cold and dark. We ain't gonna find anything right now boy," Bobby sighed. Both of the brothers were so damn stubborn. It's a wonder they ever got anything done.

"I don't care, I'm not resting until I find Dean. He's already been missing for three days. He can't make it that much longer." Sam swung the flashlight around looking at the snow trying to find footprints or something. Anything that would help them find Dean.

"And we're not going to be any help to Dean if we ain't rested," Bobby argued.

Sam ignored Bobby walking farther. He wasn't going to stop now. They were close to find Dean… he could feel it. He glanced up and saw a couple stars. He saw the Northern star and smiled.

"_Sammy?" A thirteen year old Dean asked, looking over at his little brother who was laying in the grass beside him._

_Sam glanced over at Dean. "Yeah Dean?"_

_Dean lifted his arm and pointed the Northern star. "You see that star?" Sam nodded. "That star will be able to reunite the two of us."_

_Sam looked at Dean confused. "What do you mean?"_

_Dean turned to look at Sam and propped himself up on his elbow. "If I'm ever lost or something's happened that you can't find me, look for that star. It'll guide you back to me."_

_The younger Sammy nodded and shifted his gaze to the star above them. "Alright Dean, I'll look for that star if I'm ever searching for you."_

XxXxXx

The black didn't move as he felt himself being carried out in the cold. He didn't open his eyes. He was limp and let the demon do whatever he wanted to do. He didn't care anymore. He only wanted out. He was pissed that he hadn't been let out yet. A moan escaped his lips as he was dropped to the ground. His leg and collarbone seared in pain. He tried to move but that only made the pain worse. The pain was so bad that he leaned to the side and vomited. He feel back onto the snow wanting to die.

"Now, now Deano, we can't have you vomiting like that. You'll hurt yourself," Aym picked Dean up and placed him against the tree. Dean let him do what he wanted.

Suddenly Dean was being lifted into the air. He left his arms being pulled to the side and more wires wrapped around his wrists. His legs were spread and wires wrapped around his ankles. He cried out in pain as the broken bones were being moved.

Aym look a step back and admired his work. "Aren't you the greatest Christmas decoration?" Like a proud father, Aym look a step back into the darkness.

XxXxXx

"We're getting close Bobby," Sam said with chattering teeth. He glanced up and noticed the Northern star was directly over head. They'd been searching for another two hours. Sam's hands were frozen and he had lost the feeling in his toes a long time ago. He was determined to find Dean tonight. There was no stopping for Sam. It wasn't in his dictionary when it came to looking for Dean.

"You know this how?" Bobby asked, freezing just as much as Sam was.

Sam trailed his flashlight along the ground for Bobby to follow. On the snowy white ground, there was a trail of blood and a set of footprints. Sam and Bobby looked at each other at the same time. They were getting closer.

Dean was just within their grasp…


	4. The End of the Trail

**Author's Note: **Chapter 4! I hope everyone is enjoying this! It's longer than the previous two. I thought I owed you guys that much haha. Anywho, read and enjoy :3

Word Count: 1,562

Rating: T

Warnings: Talk and suggestions to torture

XxXxXx

The Northern star was directly over head as if it was sign. Sam watched it twinkle against the black sky. After a couple more minutes of getting his thoughts collected, Sam looked at Bobby. He was starting to get anxious. They were close to Dean. The blood and footprints had been fresh meaning they had gone through within the last couple of hours. "How much longer?"

"A couple more minutes, be patient boy," Bobby muttered back working on his gun.

Sam sighed and looked around again. He started bouncing on the balls of his feet. He wanted to find Dean. He wanted to make sure that he was okay. What if they got to him and he was dead? Or someone or something else had already gotten to him? What if they were being led on a false trail? What if… what if… what if… Sam shook his head. No. He couldn't think about that right now. He needed to stay focused. Thinking about what could happen wasn't going to help them find Dean. Dean would want Sam to stay focused and find him. He needed to stay focused…

"Sam?"

Sam whipped around looking at Bobby. "What?"

"You alright son? I called your name five times…" Bobby looked at Sam curiously.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine. You done?" Sam was still bouncing on the balls of his feet. Every second that ticked by, he was getting more anxious if that was even possible.

"Calm down Sam. Yes I'm ready. You know the plan, let's go." Bobby jerked his head towards the path of footprints and blood.

"Right," Sam nodded and began following the path of blood.

Sam swept the ground and the area around him while he walked. It was dark which made seeing things hard. He made sure to keep his eyes on the blood. With every step, the blood got thicker and there was more of it. It didn't look like Dean had walked because of the way the blood was laying on the footprints. He had to be carried.

The flashlight stopped on a puddle of blood and an indent in the snow that looked like someone had been lying there. Panic radiated through Sam's body. He looked around trying to find more footprints or blood. There was none. He searched around the tree and vicinity for a couple minutes until something made him want to look up.

Sam looked up and almost dropped the flash light in shock. A small gasp escaped his mouth.

He'd found Dean.

"Dean!" Sam shown the flashlight up towards his brother. He gasped again actually seeing his brother.

Deans body was covered in blood. His clothes looked they had gone through a meat shredder and barely made it out alive. when the light shone on his face, Dean was almost unrecognizable. His skin was pale and he had several cuts on his face. The flash light slowly ran down Deans body. The rest of his body was covered in blood and cuts. There were a few spots where the cuts were deep and still seeping blood. The light trailed along Deans arms. Sam's mouth feel open slightly when he saw the position his brother was in.

Dean was crucified to a tree.

Sam quickly stumbled over to the tree and pulled out his pocket knife. He put the freezing cold metal flashlight in his mouth and shinned the light on Deans legs. He sawed off the wires and Deans legs continued to dangle from the tree. Sam quickly climbed up the tree to the branch where Deans arms were tied down. He quickly sawed off one of the wires and Dean suddenly fell from the tree only to be supported by one wire.

"Shitshitshit," Sam muttered jumping down from the tree. He scanned the area. Bobby was somewhere around here staking out in case anyone came. "Bobby?" Sam called out into the darkness hoping Bobby could hear him.

Sam looked back up at Dean. His face was twisted in pain. Twisted in pain… Wait! That was a good thing! That meant Dean was alive! He needed to get Dean down. It was either he dropped or hung here. From the expression on Dean's face, he must be in pain. Sam held onto Deans arm and looks at his brothers face. "I'm sorry Dean…" He quickly sawed the wire and it snapped.

He quickly let go of Deans hand as he fell to the ground. He heard a moan and then coughing. Sam jumped down and kneeled besides his brother. He gently grabbed Deans face and pulled it into his lap. "Dean? Dean? Can you hear me?"

Sam felt for a pulse on Deans neck. He held his breath until he felt a very faint one. He released his held breath and sighed in relief. "Dean, if you can hear me, make a noise. Any noise and I'll be happy."

Once again, Sam held his breath waiting until he heard a noise or something. A couple minutes ticked by and still nothing. Sam looked helplessly at Dean hoping for something. "…Dean… Dean please… answer me… a sound… a simple sound… that's all I want…"

Sam watched his brothers lifeless face. No, it couldn't be. Sam wasn't going to let it happen. Not again. He wasn't going through this again. Sam shook his head and felt tears welling up. He wasn't going to let Dean die. There was no dying on Sam's watch. Dean wouldn't let him die so Sam's not going to let Dean die. "C'mon on Dean make a noise anyth—"

"Oh you must be the little bastard I called a few days ago." A voice cut through the air sending chills down Sam's spine.

Sam jumped up and stood defensively in front of Dean. "Leave us alone," Sam growled reaching for his gun.

The demon had his hands clasped behind his back and casually strolled up to Sam acting as if he was in control right now. "Don't you understand? This is all about revenge. I just wanted some oh so sweet revenge on your brother Sammy."

Aym stopped in front of Sam. Aym stood about up to Sam's shoulders. He wasn't a tall guy; maybe about five foot ten. His blonde hair and blue eyes stood out in the black of the night. Sam swallowed. Despite the demons height, he was intimidating with the way he waltzed on in like he owned the place.

"What'd he ever do to you?" Sam said defensively slowly pulling his gun out of his back pocket. He wasn't going to let Aym hurt Dean.

Aym threw his head back and laughed into the night. When he was finished, he wiped the tears from his eyes that formed while he laughed. "Oh Sammy, you know how to make a demon laugh. You really want to know what your brother did to me?" In a few short steps, Aym was standing up against Sam. Aym had his hand gripping Sam's gun arm. He grunted with the pressure of the squeezing hand. "Your brother tortured me for hours. He ripped me apart. He dug in to my innards. He did things that I don't think he's capable of doing Sammy. He did all that for you."

Sam growled at the demon. "He did _not _do that for me."

Aym chuckled. "You really think that?"

"Yes I do," Sam tried to move his arm out of Aym's grip but the demon held on even harder.

"He tortured me so I could give up your location. He had my crucified to a wall with iron nails. All to find your location so he could rescue you."

Sam shook his head. No, Dean didn't torture a demon to find him… "He told me he found me… by my blood…"

"He's lying Sammy. He left me _dying _on a wall. When I gave him your location, he ran off with my blood still covering him." Aym twisted Sam's arm so he dropped the gun.

"No…" Sam grunted. Dean had been closed up when they returned to Bobby's house. He'd been covered in blood when Sam woke up. It all made sense now.

"He did," Aym nodded. He looked at Dean on the ground like he was contemplating something. "You know what? Take your brother. He's worth nothing to me now. He's dead. Take him and give him the proper funeral. He wasn't much fun to torture. He gave up halfway through. I think he's been dead for a while." With that, the demon disappeared.

Sam was shocked he left so fast. He would have thought he would have needed to fight him or have Bobby complete their plan. All they had done was exchange a few words and the next thing he knew, Aym was gone. Dean couldn't be dead. Demons lied. They lied all the time… There was no way… Sam continued to gawk at the spot where Aym had just standing when he remembered his brother.

"Dean!" Sam shouted dropping down to his knees and feeling for a pulse. He searched for a couple minutes and found a very faint one. He sighed in relief. He looked around and called out into the night. "Bobby!"

He turned back to Dean and leaned down to his brothers ear. "I'm here Dean. The Northern star found you. I'll get you outta this."


	5. Cold and Warmth

**Author's Note:** Sam found Dean! Yay :D But now what's going to happen o.O I would have had this up sooner but I was thinking of where to go with this story. I could take it in ten different directions and still get it to where I want to go. Emotions that Sam will go through in this chapter are ones I've experienced. It was hard to write this chapter from an emotional stand point just 'cuz it's something I've experienced. Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter :3

Word Count: 1,216/1,311

Rating: T

Warnings: Suggestions to torture

XxXxXx

Dean was in Sam and Bobby's arms. Sam had his upper body and Bobby had his legs. They were trying to run but it jostled Dean around too much so they had to walk through the woods trying to get back to the Impala. They'd wrapped the jackets and sweatshirts around Dean to make him warm.

"B-Bobby…" Sam muttered through chattering teeth.

"I know boy. I know," Bobby spat back. Sam growled in frustration. He wished they could teleport like angels. That would save them so much time and possible Dean's life.

Sam tried to concentrate on carrying his brother. It was hard because he was freezing cold and his thoughts kept on going back to what Aym had told Sam. Dean had tortured Aym to find him… Dean had done that… Why? Why would Dean've lied when Sam finally woke up? Sam felt a sudden wave of guilt. Dean was hurt and dying because of himself…

No. That wasn't it. That wasn't why Dean was dying. Dean was dying because Sam hadn't found him in time. He had been stupid when he was talking to Aym on the phone. If he hadn't shouted out, Dean would be in better shape right now. They wouldn't be running through the cold Alaskan night right now…

"Sam!" Bobby yelled.

Sam looked up and saw that they were at the Impala. How they got here so fast was beyond Sam. He must've really been lost in thought during that whole travel. They gently laid Dean in the back seat and Sam hopped in. He dropped the backpack on the floor and gently lifted Dean's head putting it in his lap. "Bobby, drive," Sam shouted, they were getting closer to saving Dean.

Bobby didn't respond. All he did was punch on the gas and the car speed forward. Dean would kill Sam if he knew how fast and recklessly Bobby was driving. Sam looked down at his older brother. He was still expect when they hit a bump or some terrain. Then Dean would rock back and forth. Sam heard a little intake of breath every once in a while from his brother.

Sam moved Dean's hair from his forehead. "It's alright Dean, everything will be okay. We're almost there…"

XxXxXx

Four walls, six people, twenty-one chairs, two round tables, two Styrofoam cups, three trash cans, two vending machines. Three of the walls were white and the fourth was windows. The room smelled like bleach and ammonia. The smell burned the nose hairs of anyone in the room. Sam paced back and forth. The man hadn't been able to sit down since he had been moved up to the waiting room. He ran his fingers through his hair wanting the day to be over. He wanted to see his brother, to make sure he was alright.

Bobby watched the tall one. "Sam, why don't ya sit down?"

Sam looks at Bobby. "I can't sit down Bobby. I can't." Sam shook his head going over to the vending machine. He stood in front of it for a moment. He looked at all the food in there. His eyes glanced over everything. The thought of eating food made him sick. He needed to eat but he couldn't bring himself to. Sam swallowed down an wave of nausea and turned away from the machine.

He quickly walked over to the chairs across from the vending machine and sat down putting his head in his hands. He wasn't at the point of crying yet. He felt numb. Like none of this was real. He could hear everything around. Footsteps, couching, talking, drinking, laughter. Why were people laughing? Why were they happy? It wasn't fair, Dean was in an unknown state and everyone around him was laughing? Sam shook his head trying to fight back the thoughts. The world needed happy people to make it go round.

Sam jumped when he felt a hand on his shoulder. He lifted his head and looked at Bobby. Sam was taken aback for a moment with the hurt and pain in Bobby's eyes. It had never occurred to Sam that he was also having a hard time with this. "Son, let's go get some fresh air."

"No," Sam argued. "We don't know when we can come back."

Bobby rubbed his shoulder. "I left them with my cell number. They'll call when you can see him."

"I'm not leavin' Bobby. I can't…" Sam stared down at his hands.

Suddenly Bobby was crouching down in front of Sam who was forced to look at him. Bobby took Sam's hands almost in a delicate manner, like he was talking to a child instead of an adult. "There's nothing we can do right kid. Let's go and get something to eat. Get some fresh air. It'll be better than smelling the ammonia and bleach."

Sam sighed, he knew he wasn't going to stay in here if Bobby wanted him to go outside. Sam reluctantly stood up. "Alright…"

Bobby smiled and they headed towards the elevators. Sam felt like he was the walking dead. He was tired and still cold. It was like he couldn't warm up… They stepped into the elevator and the doors closed. There was a doctor in there. She looked exhausted. It must've been a long night for her too.

Sam didn't remember walking but he was suddenly outside sitting on a bench with hot chocolate and a muffin. The sun's rays were just peeking over the mountains. He'd been awake for almost two straight days… Sam took a sip of the scalding hot chocolate. He looked at the muffin in his hand. He didn't want to eat it. The thought of eating a muffin made him nauseas.

He leaned against the wall and watched the sunrise silently. He could hear Bobby drinking and munching on his muffin beside him. Why couldn't he have a great composure like Bobby? It'd make everything so much easier…

Sam closed his eyes feeling the warm hot chocolate in his hand and the warm muffin in the other. He felt the cold bench and wall underneath him. He wanted this to be over. He wanted this to end. He wanted to see Dean… He felt tears well up in his eyes. No, he wasn't going to cry. He wasn't going to let himself.

"Sam?"

Sam quickly regained composure and looked at Bobby. "Yeah?"

"C'mon, I have an idea…" Bobby stood up and Sam followed suit. He was grateful to go back inside. He didn't like having the unequal balance of cold and warmth. It was like the earth couldn't make up her mind. When Sam walked into the hospital, he was overcome with the sense of warmth. God did he love this feeling.

Sam silently followed Bobby to the gift shop. Despite it being eight in the morning, the gift shop was already open. "What are we doing?" Sam asked.

"You'll see. I need to get a few things," Bobby said, grabbing things from the selves.

Sam smiled for the first time in what he felt was days. "Dean'll love this."

Sam helped Bobby pick out a few more things. He was eager to see Dean now. He wanted to see how Dean was and to see his reaction when he woke up.


End file.
